Winds of Despair
by Arieko
Summary: A... fanfiction of my fanfiction story Winds of War. Weiss is captured by Cinder, but the Empress has her own set of plans for her new hostage. Dedicated to JacklynFrost! [Two-Shot]! [What am I doing with my life]? *[DISCONTINUED]*


**A/N: Okay before we delve into this ... story... some things to clear up!**

 **This is a fanfic of my fanfic!**

 **Now that that is out of the way, yeah. I know how weird that sounds lol but a certain e-sis wanted me to write this. I have no idea where I was going with it and I tried a different style that I don't know if is even good. This is the byproduct of sitting down for two hours and typing randomly. This whole story was hard to write but... was kind of fun. I mean, now that I think about it, I'd love to see some Weiss on Cinder action in Winds of War! But yeah, most likely will not happen in the real story.**

 **Anyways, this has no direct tie-in to Winds of War. This is simply a spin-off on a "what if" scenario.**

 **Again, this is not related to my Winds of War story! It is simply a (rather crudely) "WHAT IF" scenario.**

 **Nothing too crazy here, and no, I didn't proofread. I'm too busy to, so point out any mistakes you may find! I'll see you all later. Until next time!**

 **This is for you Jacklyn Frost!**

 **This is totally not my best writing lol.**

* * *

She didn't know where she was being led. She hadn't been able to see ever since she was ambushed on the way back to camp, blindfolded as soon as she surrendered. It was despicable, to be captured by the enemy like that, but she had no choice. She knew she would lose her life is she resisted at the time… and so she cast her pride aside and awaited her new fate now.

But now she was being led on foot somewhere rather roughly. Her mind felt hazy and it was hard to keep her footing. She remembered after she was blindfolded that she felt her consciousness fade very shortly after, but now she was awake again. It felt like she was only out for seconds but her body felt sore. Almost as if she had slept for a whole day on one side.

Though she couldn't see past the blindfold she could feel the two rough arms grasping her own as they led her straight. She also could hear voices, steady speaking mixed in with laughter all around her as well as hammering and marching. She could smell the forest still which meant that she wasn't led too far from where she had been ambushed.

She could feel her heartbeat quicken now though, she had a feeling that wherever she was being led to, that she was almost there. She felt a cold sweat trickle down her back as she continued walking in pace with the two soldiers who led her. It took all she had to not stumble forward and fall as fear was quickly setting in. The full realization of her errors now hitting her. If she died or was held ransom now…

Vale would fall.

 _No._

No, she couldn't let that happen. It wasn't too late, she'd be… She'd be rescued! Though her bodyguard detail was killed, she knew that the others would come looking for her soon.

Hopefully.

But as she hung onto thoughts of being rescued and saved, her captors came to an abrupt halt, causing her to lose her balance for just a moment.

Panic set in again as she could sense that she stood in front of something solid before a voice cut in.

"Empress, we have her."

At those words, she felt her heart drop. _The Empress._ If she was here… there was no getting out of this situation now. All was most likely lost. But still, a glimmer of hope still shone in the back of the captured General's mind now. And she tried her damnedest to hold onto it.

She couldn't hear any response but without warning she was led forward once again, immediately entering somewhere. The light coming in through her blindfold darkened and she now knew that she entered a room or a tent of some kind. The air became much stuffier and it smelled oddly of spices as she wrinkled her nose defiantly.

It was quiet though, the sounds from outside now muffled and distant. She stood in silence as she waited for whatever was going to happen next but no one spoke. In fact if it wasn't for the two arms still holding onto her, she would have thought that she had been left alone.

No.

That was a lie. Wherever they entered, she could feel a tremendous presence, an intimidating aura of someone powerful stood in front of her. And as if on cue, she heard footsteps move towards her. The General swallowed nervously as she kept her mask on her face, her usual scowl being much harder than usual to keep from cracking.

But the footfalls drew closer and she knew that this… Empress would soon be upon her. The overwhelming exotic smell of spices filled her nostrils now, but the more she focused on it the more she found an odd calming sensation in it. That is until she felt something cold and sharp grace her left cheek.

It was so sudden that the General let out a small yelp at the new touch, instantly clenching her bound hands into fists in regret. She was scared, that much was certain, but now _they_ knew it. She cursed herself in her mind, but she still wouldn't give them the satisfaction of her begging for her life. She was raised as royalty, to be dignified and unafraid in the face of danger. Even if she had to bluff it.

The cool sensation was still at her cheek though, and slowly, almost delicately, the sharp object traced downwards towards her chin before resting there with just the right amount of force to lift her chin up to look straight ahead.

She could feel her body trembling now, hear it too, as the armor she wore clanked against itself but now, now the General knew that she was close to being powerless now. The arms that held her tightened, almost as if her initial captors thought she was thinking about fleeing, but she wasn't that stupid. She knew there was nowhere to run now.

She was theirs now.

"Leave us."

The voice came so suddenly it made her jolt. It was smooth but commanded absolute respect with such a soft tone. It surprised her.

She felt the hands at her back vanish a moment later as sounds of footsteps exiting coming soon after. And then silence.

She stood there, still afraid to move on her own, let alone speak. The sharp and cool object still rested underneath her chin and that alone let her know that this Empress was still in front of her, waiting… observing.

 _What is she waiting for?_

 _Does she want me to speak?_

But her answer would not come in the form of words just yet, but in the form of actions. As the cool tip of what she now guessed was a dagger held her chin up, she now felt a warm hand caress her right cheek. It happened so abruptly that the captured General felt a shiver crawl down her spine. The hand was soft though and the touch was delicate and light. It certainly didn't feel hostile.

"Dear General Weiss Schnee, we finally meet." The voice spoke again, in the same smooth and soft voice. "Though I do apologize for the way my soldiers mistreated you, you look horrible."

The captured girl, _the_ Weiss Schnee herself, clenched her jaw at that. She could _hear_ the false sickly sweet concern oozing out of the other woman's mouth. And if there was one thing Weiss hated more than liars, it was someone who held power over her unwillingly.

But when Weiss didn't answer her, the white haired girl felt the once gentle hand at her cheek grip the side of her face in annoyance, causing her to try to writhe her head away in defiance.

But a sharp and agonizing pain at her chin ceased her rebellious movements at once, as she felt the blade at her chin draw blood.

"Foolish girl, you are in no position to defy me." The voice cooed out once more. "This doesn't have to be difficult for you, after all… I am a _fair_ ruler. Which is much more than can be said about the Schnees as a whole."

The sharp pain vanished, as well as the hand at her face and Weiss could hear the woman take a couple of steps away from her. Though she still said nothing she couldn't help but tilt her head at the woman's words. What would she know about her family? This woman was nothing but a warmongering murderer!

"Still giving me the silent treatment, hm? That's fine… I do love when my _prey_ remain quiet and submissive."

Weiss felt her eyebrow twitch at that. She was not staying quiet for any of the sick reasons this woman thought. She simply was trying to get a better grasp of the situation she was in. She found it very odd that she would be left alone in a tent with only the Empress in it. Though she couldn't be so sure it was only the two of them remaining as her eyes still could not penetrate the thick wool blindfold over her eyes. Not to mention the bindings that tied her hands behind her back too. Even if she wanted to fight, it'd be hopeless.

So she remained standing where she was, fighting against the cold urges of fear that gripped her mind. Her instincts told her to flee at any chance she could but deep down Weiss knew it'd be hopeless. Not even being able to see was the most terrifying of all to her. Not only did this woman have her captive, she also took away her ability to see and thus taking away her ability to plan.

The footsteps returned, this time faster as she approached her. Instinctively, Weiss shrank away from the woman who stalked towards her, but it was for naught. Quickly and easily, she felt a pair of hands grip her cheeks and hold her face steady. Already Weiss could feel her stoic mask crumbling away; there was no hiding the fact now that she was absolutely terrified. And this Empress knew it.

"There's no reason to not shy, my dear." She uttered. "I'm Empress Cinder Fall, Matron of clan Fall and ruler of Haven."

Weiss only tried to squirm her head away from the hands that held her head, still saying nothing. She had no idea what this woman was trying to do, being polite one minute but inflicting pain on her the next.

She felt the hands squeeze her tighter now, causing her to grunt in pain as she bit her lip.

"Normally when someone introduces themselves, you reciprocate the greeting; or since I already know you, you say 'It's a pleasure to meet you.'" Cinder noted, her tone finally taking on a slight hint of anger.

The pain at her face subsided as she felt the hands leave her. And Weiss contemplated what she had heard. She didn't want to risk this Cinder Fall getting angry again and harming her. From what she could tell, she had a short temper. It was better to play it safe. At least for now. She knew the longer that she kept the Empress happy and stalled, the more time she'd buy for her Vanguard to rescue her.

For Yang to rescue her.

Already she could see the blonde warrior blaze through the camp, cutting any and all enemies down in her path with reckless abandon. They'd come for her, Yang would come for her. She now wished that she listened to the blonde's pleas of coming along with her. But at the time Weiss had stubbornly refused, stating that she didn't need her own Vanguard Commander to follow her to a minor mission to speak with a village elder.

Oh how she regretted that decision now.

"I- It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Empress Cinder Fall." Weiss stuttered. She could already feel a slight swelling on her cheeks from where it felt like she had been struck.

Even blind, Weiss could feel the Empress' glumness radiating off her. She expected as much though, Cinder had her right where she wanted. In the palm of her hand. She held the winning piece to securing her victory in this war right in front of her if she so desired.

And the thought terrified Weiss. She knew all that Cinder needed to do was to take that dagger and slit her throat. Then it was all over. Vale would fall in weeks, if not days. Or a less gruesome way, and one Weiss secretly hoped for if Yang did not reach her in time, was that Empress Cinder would ransom Weiss back to her mother and father, the King and Queen of Vale. She was sure that they'd oblige to whatever demands Cinder would ask of them to secure Weiss' safety.

Though that thought sickened her. It made her feel pathetic and even more weak than she already felt at the moment. It made her angry knowing that she would rather live being a captive than to be killed by this woman. Of course, she didn't want to die… But to obey her enemy to stay alive was also angering to think about.

"Ah, it's nice to see that basic etiquette isn't lost on the Schnees after all." Cinder goaded with a giggle. And though the woman was her enemy, Weiss couldn't deny the beauty of the woman's laughter.

Weiss hummed in response to that and shifted her weight uncomfortably. Her legs were sore and her back ached a bit from the earlier ambush. That coupled with her arms still tied behind her back and the sensation of still not being able to see, it was quickly taking its toll on the young General.

"What's wrong Schnee? You look… slightly distressed."

Weiss could only frown at that. Of course she would!

"You would be too if you were bound, blinded, and held hostage!" Weiss snapped, though she didn't mean to she was proud of herself for not stumbling over her words. "Rules of engagement dictate that I be treated li-" Weiss started but she was cut off.

With a spin and a snap, suddenly the white haired General felt her face being pressed against something hard and solid. Hands held her bound arms from behind and she felt herself heating up at the new position she was in, tangled in on herself with Cinder holding her from behind, easily able to cause her pain from lifting her arms; able to dislocate them if she so wanted.

She didn't fight it, knowing full well that she was at Cinder's mercy. And so, the disgraced General held her breath, keeping her moans of pain to a minimum as she felt Cinder's hands tighten around her arms.

"There you Schnees go again, thinking that the world owes you something when in fact is doesn't." Cinder whispered into her ear.

The words caused Weiss to shudder, Cinder's breath hot against her sweaty skin as the woman pushed her further into the wall, causing her to let out another groan of pain.

"You have no power here Weiss Schnee." She continued in a low voice, her breath delicately tracing her earlobe. "And the faster you… _submit_ to me, the quicker we can end this bloodshed between our two nations."

The words rang in Weiss' mind instantly. And though she was still slightly struggling against the provocative position she was in, her curiosity was peaked. Did Cinder want to end this senseless war just as much as she did?

"W- What do you mean?" Weiss strained out.

She felt the other woman's hands loosen their grip on her arms, and Weiss let out a sigh of relief at that, sensing most of the pain go away.

"It's quite simple really." The Empress stated with a chuckle. "Vale is losing, it's as plain as day. But I have a solution."

Weiss couldn't deny that. They really were losing, quite badly too.

"And? What is it?" The Schnee General asked, though her voice betraying her curiosity.

Even facing away from her, still blindfolded, Weiss knew that Cinder was smirking.

"To end this senseless bloodshed once and for all… I only ask one thing of you and only you…"

The words, the way she spoke them, it caused the former Princess to shudder. They felt wrong, yet she couldn't help the curiosity she felt as she waited with bated breath. With a push and a pivot again, her back was now to the wall with Cinder's hands trapping her against it, but now she was face to face with her opponent, though she still couldn't see her.

"A practice used long ago to mend families and alliances alike…" Empress Fall continued slowly, gliding the back of her hand gently across Weiss' left cheek.

The sensation was soothing, calming, and it made Weiss want to almost lean into the touch before she remembered who she was in fact speaking to.

"Out w- with it." She grumbled, clearly tired of the games this woman was playing with her. "Whatever you have to say, come out and say it. I've no time for these games."

The caressing ceased straightaway though she heard the Empress snort humorlessly.

"So demanding, as expected of a Schnee." Cinder noted before she spoke up. "But all I ask is that… you take my hand in marriage."

It took a moment for Weiss to make sure she heard the woman correctly. In fact, she was sure she heard something entirely different, and it must've shown on her face since Cinder repeated what she had just said.

"You heard right, marry me."

Now it was Weiss' turn to finally laugh, and laugh she did. She let out a guffaw right in her captor's face, feeling a burning rage and anger rise up for the first time she'd been led into this tent. She had no idea what sort of sick games this woman was into but she had enough of it. She wasn't going to be treated as her plaything any longer.

"Where do you get off?" Weiss growled angrily. "You've got some nerve to speak to me, General Weiss Schnee of Vale and the Order of the White Lion that way. Spewing garbage like marriage and speaking as if you know who my family and ancestors are? Who the hell do you think you are…? You bitch." She spat, staring straight ahead, glaring to where she thought Cinder to be standing.

But as she waited in darkness, Cinder said nothing. In fact Weiss heard nothing at all but she still knew the woman was there. Staring at her, waiting. She couldn't see but she could still sense her presence there.

She felt her confidence rising after the outburst though, so she continued. If she could somehow gain any kind of advantage over this Empress of Haven, she'd take it. She just had to hold out for her troops to find her.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Weiss goaded, feeling her lips turn upwards in a smug grin. "Don't presume to know anything about me or my family. You claim that Vale is losing, that your victory is within reach…. But know this, even if I'm tied up here, rotting away, my people will never stop fighting you. Vale will never stop fighting you. You may win in the end, but you won't come out unscathed." Weiss continued, gaining more confidence and fervor every second she spoke.

"And Gods help you if my Vanguard finds you as well, they will decimate you! In fact, I'm sure they are close at hand. Your troops most likely left quite the trail leading back to this camp." Weiss taunted, knowing that there might be at least some truth to those last words but not entirely confident. She needed this woman even more on edge.

But the desired response she was looking for… Weiss did not get. In fact, she got quite the opposite reaction out of the Empress than she wanted. She heard a sharp laugh then, and it sounded nothing like the elegant one from earlier. It startled Weiss for a moment as she jutted her head towards the sound.

She was pushed back into the wall, hands at her shoulders, holding her firmly now. And now the risk over appearing overly confident was realized by Weiss much too late. She was powerless to shrink back away from the Empress who now loomed over her, holding her in place.

"My my." The same sickly sweet tone whispered teasingly. "And I thought you wanted to end the senseless bloodshed and slaughter of your people."

Weiss could barely concentration the woman's words however, she felt the hand at her shoulder slowly working its way down her arm, smooth nails drifting over her exposed skin, sending a jolt of fear through her.

"It's a leader's responsibility to look out for the wellbeing of her people." Cinder continued, whispering softly into Weiss' ear, tickling the shorter girl as her hair fell over her cheek.

"I- I … am looking out for my people." Weiss gasped out, the words came out broken as she felt her legs be spread with Cinder's knee.

She would have lost her balance if it wasn't for how close the other woman was to her, holding her steady but also softly. Weiss' head was swimming now, with questions and concerns but none that she could voice. All she could do was hang onto that last bit of sanity that lingered in the back of her mind. She tried her best to focus on the Empress' next words but all she could hear was the erratic thumping of her heartbeat at her ears, along with the warm blows of Cinder's breaths.

"No, you aren't General. Do not mask your lies." Cinder chided with a hum. Weiss could feel the woman's other hand at work on her breastplate. She felt the restrictive metal suddenly give way as she let forth a small gasp. She felt like she could breathe again.

"A true leader," Cinder continued, "would do anything for their people. This is why my offer still stands to you."

Curious hands unbuckled the last straps of her armor as Weiss heard the metal chest piece hit the ground with a soft thud. A warm breeze passed over her chest, the thin shirt she wore underneath soaked with sweat. Though she couldn't control her breathing as it became slightly labored but words wouldn't come out.

A chuckle.

"There's no reason to be afraid little Schnee; all you have to do is accept and it'll all be over."

The words, they almost sounded like salvation to her ears. She wouldn't have to fight any longer, her people wouldn't have to suffer, and her troops… they wouldn't have to die.

It'd all end.

But so would her freedom… but it'd be _so easy to just give in._

No!

Weiss clenched her jaw. No. she wouldn't give up so easily. Not without a fight, she still had Yang and the others coming for her. T- They had to be there. They'd arrive any time now with the blonde brute cutting a path to where she was

"My friends are coming for me…" General Schnee whispered defiantly. It took everything she had to keep whatever false bravado she had to mutter those words, but for some reason they felt hollow. Like she knew her fate wouldn't change to easily.

Another chuckle, with a hand brushing against her cheek. Almost lovingly, but this time Weiss did not flinch away. She was too tired to.

"Your friends?" Fall asked, her voice matching Weiss' own. "Tsk tsk, Weiss, I don't know where _you_ think we are but unless your… _friends_ were already on the border of your country leading into Haven no one is coming for you."

 _Confusion._

"W- What?"

 _Disbelief._

"You lie. Fiend!"

 _A slow sense of dread and realization._

Cinder laughed once more, her voice becoming more and more agitated the longer they spoke Weiss noticed suddenly.

"I'm guessing it's only felt like a few hours at most since you've been captured, am I correct?"

Weiss swallowed numbly. It… it had. She couldn't be too far from where she was taken hostage. Right? Though, at hearing those words, she knew something was wrong. In fact she felt it ever since she regained consciousness. Her body was sore… like it hadn't… moved for a while…

She nodded.

"It's been three days since then. My soldiers had you brought here. To me." Cinder stated slowly, her hands never leaving Weiss' face.

"To Haven."

She felt the blood drain from her face. This sudden confession made sense even though she didn't want to believe it. She knew that Empress Cinder had no reason to lie to her about it, why would she?

But even if Weiss knew it to be true, she refused to believe it. She wouldn't give in. She couldn't! Not like this, not without… not without a fight.

The blindfold made sense now. She couldn't tell where she was or what time of day it currently was. She could only see light if it was directly in front of her.

She shook her head. She felt her lip quivering and a tear emerge, but she felt the wetness of it be absorbed by whatever material was covering her eyes. And for the first time since she entered the tent she was thankful that Cinder would not see her whole face.

But even if Weiss knew it to be true, she refused to believe it. She wouldn't give in. She couldn't! Not without… not without a fight. She refused to accept her fate. The fire that stayed dormant in her mind flared then. She would not lose hope, not yet. Not like this.

She was bound, captured, and blind… but not entirely helpless. She still felt the hand at her cheek, trying to console her into a false sense of comfort but she knew it was to be a ploy. She'd gain nothing in accepting this… woman's proposal. Weiss refused to.

A brief image of Yang entered her mind and the former Princess knew just what the blonde Commander would do in this situation.

She would not give up.

"There's nothing to be upset about though, I told you all you have to do is-" But the Empress of Haven never had the chance to finish her sentence.

Without warning, Weiss reared her head back and slammed it into the woman who stood in front of her, effectively head-butting and cutting her off mid-sentence. Though she could hear Cinder stumble, her touch leaving her skin, Weiss also groaned in pain at her attack.

"You _bitch_!"

Weiss however only grinned at the insult as she braced herself to be struck back in retaliation but it never came. She heard Cinder growl but the woman never stepped closer to her, instead Weiss heard her call for her guardsmen.

In seconds, the white haired General felt a pair of hands grip her from behind once again captive, but this time the triumphant smile never left her face. She was led out of the tent roughly but she did not care. She had won this time and she felt the confidence that left her before come back to her. She would not give up; she knew that she was too important to kill just yet. There was a reason why Empress Cinder didn't strike her down then and there…

And General Weiss Schnee was going to find out.

But just before she felt herself be led out past the tent's flap, Weiss heard the same sickly sweet voice utter one last sentiment that rattled her to her very core.

"I'm in no rush to break you just yet Weiss Schnee. In the end… you will submit to me."

But before she could even retort and curse the woman, a familiar sensation wrapped itself around her mind. She caught a whiff of something smelling faintly of smoke before she felt herself fall forward. It felt… just like before…

When she lost consciousness.

Once more into the darkness.


End file.
